vrpfandomcom-20200215-history
/v/RP Ruleset
Ah, /v/RP. The base ruleset that our entire wikia and group is built upon. Who would have thunk that a spur of the moment, I-felt-like-it IRC tabletop game on the wrong board of 4chan would spin into a small community? Enough about that, let's get down to the game. The Short Version Do you have even the slightest tabletop experience? This will sum up the ruleset in a couple of seconds, assuming you understand terms already. If this doesn't make sense, the lower part will spell it out for you. 1.You have six stats. STR[ ] RES[ ] AGI[ ] WIS[ ] SOC[ ]CUSTOM [ ] Point buy is 27, limit on each stat is 10, minimum is 1. 2. The sixth stat is a custom specialization, such as Dancing, Mechanics, or Necromancy. 3. Any skill-based actions in roleplay are rolled via 1d100, then checked against your stat, which is multiplied by 10. STR: 5 = 50 v.s. 1d100 (result) Is the die roll below your stat limit? SUCCESS. Above your limit? FAILURE. 4. ??? 5. Roleplay! The Not-Short Version Are you utterly new to tabletop, and don't have a single goddamned clue how to play? Let's get this started. All /v/RP character sheets are extraordinarily simple, and can be written up in a singular sentence. Here's some visual representations of character sheets. What the''' fuck do those stats represent? The base stats, referred to as "SRAWSS", are what you use to turn your idea into something playable. All stats start at 1, and can be built up to 10 via points. You are given 27 points at the start of a game. '''STR = How strong you are. Judges physical damage, power, and weight lifting limits. AGI = How fast you are. Judges your turn order in combat, and how manuverable you are. RES = How resiliant your character is. Judges physical health and mental conditioning. WIS = How smart your character is. Judges feats of intuition, like tracking and detection. SOC = How social your character is. Judges bluffing, lies, persuasion, and likability. SPC = Special. This one is different from the rest. This is your own stat, and is what makes your character special. A chef, for example, would have Cooking. A wrestler? Wrestling. A fighter engine made of biceps? Jet. Okay, cool. Now what do I use them for? In the middle of this fantastical thing we call "Roleplay", people tend to do actions. Unless it's one of Brolaire's fantastic games where nobody does anything and we sit around and pretend to have friends. Now, while some actions such as opening a door are considered free actions, other actions, like busting a wall down, would not be easily done. This is where Rolls come in! Rolls are the limiters that balance you from being a total do-everything faggot, and put those stats to use. *To do an action, tell the DM of your intention to roll. "I roll STR to bust down the door." *The DM will call the rollbot with a 1d100. "Rollbot: 50" *The DM will now multiply your specified stat by 10, and make a stat check. **''If the roller of STR has their STR at 5 or higher, they will make the roll, as the roll is exactly at, or below, their stat.'' **''If the roller of STR has his STR at 4 or lower, the will fail the roll, as the roll is above their stat.'' *''''In short, if Roll < Stat or Roll = Stat, the action succeeds. Roll > Stat is a failure. Category:Tutorial